Hope Shining In A Different World
by rosequartz17
Summary: Tired of being left and alone, Lucy goes to the world where she was really born, the Mafia World. Team Natsu follows her but, is there any other hidden emotion under Lucy's fake smile and if Jude isn't her real father, then who is? Find out in Hope Shining In A Different World! Two words: CONTAINS SWEARING. Other characters may appear in future chapters. CHAPTER 1O IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Okdokey! This is mah new storyyyyyyy! And it's a crossover with KHR! Hope ya'll like it!  
**

* * *

Lucy silently got out of the guild while the others are partying like crazy with Lisanna. When she was in the back, she got out these beautiful shining gems. Then, Natsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I know what you'll do with those. You'll give it to Lisanna for her birthday. Right, right, right?" Natsu grinned. "No, it's something more important than Lisanna." Lucy replied and put the following gems on the ground according to this arrangement.

**D**iamond

**E**merald

**L**apis Lazuli

**T**opaz

**O**pal

**R**uby and finally

**A**methyst

"Mafia World, Italy. The Headquarters of the Arco Famiglia." Lucy said to the stones.(A/N Yes, yes. I got that gems from the anime, Deltora Quest. Problem?)Then a door decorated with the gems above appeared. Natsu's eyes looked like it was going to jump out of their sockets. Lucy opened the door and her hair became longer. She said "Tell the whole guild about what happened here." and disappeared.

* * *

Me: Shall I continue le chapter?

Natsu: Nah. Let's just give these readers a little sneak peak for the next chapter.

Lucy: Agreed.

Me: .

* * *

_"Welcome back, Miss Aika Mizutane." said an orange haired girl. "Yes, thank you." replied a blonde haired girl. _

* * *

Me: And there's le preview. I can't think of any more names.

Natsu: The name Aika is pretty good.

Lucy: Yeah. It means "Love Song". That would be pretty good for m-!

*I cover Lucy's mouth.*

Me: Shush! Do not spill the beans.(Meaning: Do not say anything about the next chapter.)

Lucy after I remove my hand from her mouth: I'll keep the can of beans closed.(Meaning: Okay.)


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER UPDATE, PEOPLE!  
**

* * *

Lucy arrived in front of a very beautiful mansion with gardens beautifully surrounding it. "Welcome back, Miss Aika Mizutane." said an orange haired girl. "Thank you, Kuchinashi." replied Lucy, or as she's known in this world, Aika. "Would you like me to accompany you to your room?" asked Kuchinashi. "Of course." replied Aika.

_**Fairy Tail**_

"SHE'D GONE WHERE?"The whole guild made an uproar after Natsu explained the things happened. "So, when will we party about Lucy leaving?" Lisanna asked, grinning. "We do hate her because of her weak fighting combats. She's also slutty. And she-!" Lisanna was cut off by Erza's swords. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT LUCY LIKE THAT!WEAK?WEAK? IF SHE'S WEAK, SHE WILL BE CRYING INFRONT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Erza was furious. "And she's definitely **_NOT _**a slut, Lisanna. She should have many boyfriends right now if she is. Come on, guys. Let's find the seven gems." Levy said and walked out of the guild, followed by everyone else.

_**Back to Lucy.**_

"There." Kuchinashi said after braiding the front parts of Aika's hair. "Thank you, Kuchinashi-san." Aika said happily. "I shall be in the Garden of Tulips if you need me. I want to greet my cousin, Tsuna, with a bunch of tulips." Aika said as she walks toward the gardens. "Ooookay!" Kuchinashi said.

**Lucy/Aika's POV**

I can't wait for my cousin to come back from Japan. I really want to see him again after 6 years. Now, what tulip shall I pick? "Aika!" shouted a very familiar voice. I turned around and "Tsuna!". I ran up to my cousin and hugged him. "Welcome back, cousin." I said, smiling after I helped him up. "Let's go and have some tea." I said while dragging him to the Tea Room. We finally arrived at my very beautifully decorated tea room. It has pure marble walls decorated with lining rose vines. The roses has different colors.(Ahem. Don't add green, brown or black.)And speaking of roses, that's just the flowers that grew in rose-decorated pots which is sat at the four corners of the room, which is as big as a modern living room. On the walls are pictures of the whole Arco Famiglia and some are pictures of me and Tsuna. There are also pictures of me as a small baby. Technically, the Arco Famiglia HQ is my family residence. Right in the middle of the gorgeous rose-themed room is a round tea table(where did I get that name?)which looked like a blooming semi-red rose. On top of the table are two saucers where tea cups are seated with a tissue(or the thing they used for wiping their mouths)and a teaspoon on the right side. In the middle of the table, there is a rose-decorated plate full of chocolate chip cookies and a sugar bowl. All are decorated with roses. The chairs look like blooming roses. This room is sometimes called The Rose Palace. There is also a balcony decorated with roses, too. We sat on the rose chairs and began to talk. "I have so many things to talk about our visit to Japan." Tsuna said.

* * *

Me: How'd ya'll like it?

Lucy: Nice. But I didn't like the part where Lisanna insulted me.

Me: W-well, that wasn't in the script.

Lisanna: But it's true. Hahahaha! I'm the only actress here who is so good and beautiful!

Me: Well, well. I'm the boss here. So I might have some changes on your, ahem, position. *Grins madly.*

Lisanna: Yes, yes! Now I'm gonna be playing the main character in this movie! Beat that, Lucy-slut!

*A few minutes later.*

Lisanna got out of the dressing room and...

Lucy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How did you even get that costume, Rose?

Me: I got it just in case I'm going to make a clown show...


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy: Rose, I almost died laughing. You already know that I'm playing the most important role.

Me: Sorry. Now, I got me some news. In tis chappie, Lisanna won't be appearing for it is centered of how Fairy Tail entered the world without magic. There is also another reason why Lisanna isn't here backstage. I just heard from the clown show directors that they'll '_borrow' _her for a day. *Giggles.*

Lucy: Oh, I just remembered. NATSU! TSUNA! COME HERE AT THIS INSTANT!

*Natsu and Tsuna appeared out of thin air.*

Both: Y-yes, L-lady L-lucy?

Lucy: _DO NOT RUIN THE SCENE. GOT_ _**IT?**_

Both: Understood.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Normal POV**

Levy arranged the gems in proper order and said "Mafia World, Italy. Headquarters of the Arco Famiglia." The gems glow and pulled all of Fairy Tail into it.

**Italy. Lucy's POV**

I kept on listening to Tsuna's story of him in Japan . After he finished, I ask "So, what stage are you in with Kyoko?" Then, my cousin stuttered "W-w-w-w-well. W-w-w-w-w-we're a-a-a-a-a-actually married and Kyoko is pregnant." "Oh really? Wow, I have a new coussssssinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Come on, let's go to the garden of roses!" I exclaimed while dragging Tsuna to the balcony and we jumped when I heard "RUUUUUSHHY!" _Great, it's the Salamader. _I thought while activating my Sky Wings and floating down gently on the ground. "Oh, hello, Natsu. What brings you here?" I asked pretending to be happy and giving a fake grin. "Girlz! Come over here. I want to introduce you all to someone!" I called my Guardians. They came running for they all like to meet someone new, well, almost everyone.

**Normal POV**

Six very beautiful teenagers appeared from the enormous mansion. "Hello, Princess Aika. Who is the new person you want us to meet?" asked a hyper silver-haired teen dressed in carnation pink sleeveless sweater with a salmon tank top underneath, maroon shorts and jade tennis shoes. She has onyx eyes like Natsu. "Oh, this is Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail Realm. Natsu, this is Mayumi Mizuna. In this world, we do not use magic but instead we use different colored flames from different elements. There are no guilds here because we form groups called 'famigilias' and the descendants of the founder will control the whole famiglia as a "boss" which is equal to guild masters. There are also people in a famiglia like guild members. Six are very special because they protect the boss. They are called guardians. And Mayumi here is my Rain Guardian. I'm the boss of the long-famed Arco Family. My ancestor, Akie Mizutane, is the founder and also the best friend of Giotto, the Vongola Primo." Aika or Lucy explained. Natsu was staring in awe when an ebony-haired girl with sunshine yellow eyes appeared. She is wearing a white tank top and yellow trousers with brown tennis shoes. She has a storm cloud anklet on her left ankle. "10th, who is he? If he's an enemy I swear I'll b-" the ebony-haired girl was cut off by Aika. "Still as protective as ever huh, Yuki?" Aika asked. "Sorry, 10th. Anyway, since your an ally, I'm Yuki Chiba. I am 10th's right-hand lady and storm guardian." Yuki said. "N-nice to meet you, Yuki." Natsu replied, stuttering over the fierce guardian.

**Natsu's POV**

Geez, that woman is as scary as Erza. Oh, here comas another one. "Aika-sama!" she shouted. Another teen appeared who has has silver hair and pure, kind, blood-red eyes which are weird. Then, I heard Lucy or Aika speak "Oh, Tsugumi. Still as bright as the sun?" "Yep, yep. THE THE EXTREME!" she shouted. "You sound just like yer cousin." replied Aika. "Natsu, this is Tsugumi Kobayachi. My Sun Guardian." she grinned. "Yo, Aika. Glad your back." another silver-haired teen with green eyes appeared. he is wearing a black tuxedo with black pants and some kind of white jacket underneath with a red tie. "Hayato!" Aika again shouted. That man came near and Aika just hugged him. "This is Gokudera Hayato. A relative of mine. Hayato, this is Natsu Dragneel." Thank Kami that he was just Lucy's relative. It almost crushed my freaking heart. What am I saying? I have Lisanna.

* * *

Me: Another so short chapter. I only got 1 hour and a half. T-T**  
**

Natsu: WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY I'M WITH THAT BITCH? I JUST SIMPLY HATE HATE HATE HERRRRRRRRRRR FOR SAYING THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS A SLUT!

In my own backstage, Natsu and Lucy are already dating before you can say "NaLi pairing can die!"

Lucy: C'mon, Natsu. Remember you promised me for a date!

Natsu: Ok. C ya next time, Director. I have a date with mah gf. Bye!

Natsu and Lucy rushed off leaving me alone.

Me: More review more updates. R&R! Adios, Amigos!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Remember the last line from the last chapter? It's just a joke, you moron.

Natsu: Meh. You are one bad joker.

Me: WHAT DIDYA SAY?

Natsu: N-nothing.

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**Here I am, sitting on a pink and white couch in the living room, looking at my childhood pictures with my mom and dad. Seriously, Jude isn't my dad. My real dad is simply kind and caring, not like him. My mother ran away with me to Fiore using the interdimesional portal I used yesterday using sacred gems with trillions of duplicates. A mysterious famiglia attacked our Japanese headquarters 13 years ago when I was celebrating my 4th birthday. My dad stayed behind to give mom time to escape. I saw my dad's death in front of my very own eyes. "Aika-sama, lunch is ready." my Lighting Guardian, Corine Unazaki, said. She's very pretty and energetic. She has electric yellow hair and neon blue eyes. She constantly wears a silver blouse and an indigo skirt. She has a green, lighting shaped choker and earrings. "Ok, thanks Cori." I put back the album on the coffee table and headed to the dining room. It has a long oblong table with a white mantle with gold trimmings. The chairs are elegantly arranged. The chairs are gold with maroon cushions for relaxing the back and for sitting on. There were candle stands with white candles and silver plates with silver utensils for eating. There were also other decors on the walls and a crystal chandelier and I refuse to describe any of the wall decors. On some of the chairs sat my guardians, Team Natsu, Tsuna and Tsuna's Guardians. I sat on my own chair while the maids brought the food which are all Italian Food. "Mmmmm! Passssssssssssssta! My favorite." Mayumi said as she grabbed her fork and started to eat in a normal way. "So, Luce. What kind of ring do you have?" Natsu asked. "We don't usually use rings. We use the Arco Earrings and Chokers. Mine is just simply an orange pearl choker and earrings that my ancestor, Akie, made with Sky flames. Mayumi's earrings and choker are blue and raindrop shaped. Yuki's earrings and choker are red and storm cloud shaped. Tsugumi's earrings and choker are yellow and sun shaped. Corine's earrings and choker are green and lightning shaped You still haven't met my Cloud and Mist Guardians." I chuckled as I ate my pasta. "You will regret the moment you'll meet them." commented Corine while eating her pasta. "And by the way, magic _doesssssssssssssssssssn't_ work here." Tsugumi explained while eating chips and clearly shouted the doesn't word in Natsu's ear. "Don't eat chips while eating lunch, Gumi." I said. Tsugumi instantly gave her chips to the maid. "Ne, ne, Aika. Can I have a strawberry sundae? I haven't tasted one in months." Kyoko asked. "Sure, would you like to have strawberry shortcake to go with the sundae?" I asked. "Oh, that would be lovely!" Kyoko smiled. "So, how's the asshole bitch named Lisanna? I want to fight her right now, right here!" Yuki said. "Kind of a weakling, I tell ya." Gray said. We ate all together when a large explosion was heard about 100 km west from the mansion. "Boss Aika, the Gesso Famiglia and your sister attacked about 100 km west from here. Shall I call the 1st squad to battle them?" asked a maid who looks just like Virgo but with maroon hair and turquoise eyes. Her maid also doesn't have shackles. "Thanks for the news, Sapphire. You don't need to call the 1st squad because, we can fight on our own." I said while my earrings and choker ignited with hard sky flames and my wings appearing. "Sapphire, I need you to take Kyoko to a more safer place. Also, please be careful around her for she uses her Mist flames unexpectedly." Yuki said, also igniting her earrings and choker along with my other guardians. (Yes,yes. I chose Mist as her flames from the Card games. Heh. That rhymes.) "Tsuna, you know what to do, couzin." I smirked.

**Normal POV**

"Sure, Ai." Tsuna said. The Vongola and Arco Decimos along with their guardians headed to the area where Aika's sister awaits.

* * *

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME SKIP.**

* * *

**At the place where the explosion happened.  
**

"Sky Arrows!" Aika attacked some Gesso Famiglia members with arrows wrapped in sky flames, knocking out some of them. _Come on, come on. Nanami, Yuzuki, when will you both arrive. _Aika thought. "Ai, behind you!" Tsuna shouted. Aika quickly turned around and kicked the bomb wrapped in Cloud flames, returning it to the one who fired it, thus, another knock out from Aika."She's a demon! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the 8th squad of the Gesso Famiglia quickly retreated. "Yea, run, you assholes!" Yuki shouted**. **"You may have won this time, dear sister, but I will finish you off next time!" said Aika's twin sister. "Nah-ah-ah." Yuzuki, Aika's Mist Guardian, appeared and kicked Aika's twin right on the chin. "Ohhhhhh! SOCCER!" Mayumi quickly kicked the twin right towards Tsugumi who punched the twin and the twin ending up in the Gesso Famiglia infirmary for a few weeks. "Ok, that's all?" Tsugumi said. "C'mon. Let's head home." Aika said as she flew faster than the speed of light.**  
**

**Back at the manor(they've arrived.)**

"That was really fun!" jumped Mayumi. "Yeah, wasn't it, boss?" smiled Yuzuki "Uh, boss Aika?" the Arco guardians searched for Aika in the whole manor and ended up in the front garden. "Found her yet?" asked Tsugumi "Nope" answered Yuki. "Well, we have searched in the swimming pool, tennis courtyard, tea room, the bedrooms, training rooms only to find Erza-chan training, spa, ballet dancing room, every balcony, skating rink to see Gray staring at it not making a single sound, dragon stables with Natsu searching for Igneel, yoga room, the bathroom, kitchen, dining room, entertainment room to find Tsugumi's cousin, library, living room, horse stables and many many more." Mayumi said with one breath making eyeryone sweatdrop. "But, the only room we haven't searched is the music room." Corine said "ok, let's go then." they started running until they heard a song coming from Aika's bedroom and immediately ran to her bedroom only to find Aika on her balcony singing the song she, her twin sister and older brother sang a few days before the murder of her father.

(Name of the song is Nightmare by Snow. URL: /nfiBvfxA9zk )**  
**

_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete _

_Haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru _

_Anata to mekutta shashinshuu no naka _  
_Doushite hitori atashi wa hitori _

_Sugu ni sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku _  
_Gareki o hashiru nanika ketobasu _

_Yume kara sameru deguchi o sagasu no _  
_Hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya _

_Dokoka de anata no koe ga shiteru no _  
_Ugoite iru toki no naka shika _

_Eien nante mienai n da… _  
_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete _

_Tomarikaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai _

_Tonari ni anata wa iru Tabun chigau yume o mite _

_Taiyou nanka iranai _

_Anata no egao ga ima koishikute _  
_Anata o omou konna ni omou _

_Sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no _  
_Motto shiritai motto shiritai _

_Anata no koto o motto motto shiritai _  
_Nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya _

_Donna sekai ni mo setsunasa ga afureru _  
_Toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii _

_Ima wa motto anata o shiritai _  
_Wasureteta yo shinjinakereba _

_Donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da _  
_Ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete _

_Warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai _

_Tonari ni anata ga ita Ima mo kitto soba ni iru no _

_Araamu ga nattatte _

_Anata no koe shika todokanai n da _  
_Toroketai n da Atama itai n da "Kimi o mamoru" to ka tama ni wa _

_Kikitai n da _

_Hajiketai n da _

_Waratte itai n da _

_Hajimetai n da _  
_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete _

_Tomarikaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai _

_Tonari ni anata wa iru _

_Tabun chigau yume o mite _

_Taiyou nanka iranai _

_Anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

Team Natsu and the Vongolas was standing at the door with eyes as big as a soccer ball. Aika turned to look at them in the eyes, tears pouring down from her now light purple eyes and under her right eye is the same tattoo that Byakuran has. "I-isn't that the song Byakuran played with the music box when we first saw him with a blonde haired lady with brown eyes?" asked Chrome. "The truth is, the woman is Aika's mother named Kisui whose name in Natsu's world is Layla. And Byakuran is her father. Since her father and mother's death, she hasn't been lately that cheerful. The song is the only thing that keeps her hopes up of finding her long lost brother. The Byakuran you fought wasn't that evil. He only did that because he can't keep the secret of him having a family. He thought of creating a world where his family would live in peace." Mayumi explained. They turned to Aika who fell asleep because of exhaustion while holding the music box. "Let's leave the room to let Aika rest for a while." Tsuna said. They walked out of Aika's bedroom, slowly closing the door. Erza looked out of the window. "It's already nighttime. Let's go to sleep." Erza said. "Ok, then. I'll lead you to the bedrooms Miss Aika prepared for you all." Sapphire appeared. "Ok then."

**Outside, on Aika's balcony.**

A teenager with light blonde hair and brown violet eyes was standing on the balcony. "I'm so sorry, Aika. I can't see you for another 5 months." and disappeared.

* * *

Me: I worked by brain and hands off for trying to make this as long as I can. This has _**0NE THOUSAND+ WORDS!**_**  
**

Lucy: don't worry, you have 9 long chapters left to make this a big hit.

Me: Oy! *Faints*

Lucy: Oh dear! Somebody help me carry Rose to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: Now, minna-san, our director is still in the infirmary and won't be out a few days. She gave me the script for the next scene. Don't worry, her assistant will take care of it. By the way, Erza-san will not be in this scene because she's Rose's assistant. Oh and this is a lil mesage from the author.

She takes out a recorder and my voice starts to be heard: Byakuran died when Lucy is still 13, my mistake on the last chappie. I AM SO SORRY!

All the boys: WHY HER?!

Lucy: I don't know actually.

Erza: She choose me because she said that I'm the only one, besides master, than can stop any fights which is one of the greatest words I heard for me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"OH MY GOSH! EVERYONE! AIKA IS MISSING!" a maid shouted. That shout woke up everyone in the mansion. "What's all the ruckus, Mitsu?" yawned Mayumi who is still in her blue and white pajamas with raindrop designs. Her hair was a mess and she was hugging a blue stuffed bunny. "Yea. It's still six o'clock." replied Yuki who was wearing a short shirt which ended up below her chest with a storm cloud design and short pants with the same design which are colored black and red.**  
**

"Say what now?" Tsugumi's head popped out from her bedroom door comically, making everyone sweat-drop(even the cameraman.). Tsugumi was wearing a yellow nightcap with sun designs. "Well, maybe she's visiting and picking a fight with Sting Eucliffe in the second dimension _**OR**_kicking Alicia's arse for not coming soon." said Yuzuki who was hanging upside-down from the ceiling wearing indigo pajamas with mist-like designs. "Yuzuki-sama, would you please stop doing that?" Mitsu sweat-dropped. "You can get used to it, Mitsu." grinned Yuzuki. "You seriously thought Aika is missing? Come on! It's like every morning to go to the second dimension so she can pick a fight with Sting. You have to just calm down. She'll be back when she wants to." commented Yuki. "Why don't we go to the other dimension and see what it looks like?" suggested Mayumi. "But how can you get there? Only Aika can cross between dimensions." Mitsu said. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? You didn't remember that I have the ability to rip space and time to go there?" whined Mayumi. "Now, now, Mayumi. Just calm down because we're going to visit that dimension." Corine said. "What we need to do now is take a bath. Who's up for the pool?" Tsugumi asked. "I am!" the other guardians raised their hand.

**Let's go to Aika.**

Sabertooth's door burst open revealing a blonde haired girl with her front hair elegantly braided with lavender eyes. She was wearing a tennis outfit with a pink and white T-shirt with short pants also pink and white. "STING EUCLIFFE, YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted. The said man stood up and said "Hey, blondie. What do you need?" "Don't just 'Hey, blondie' me. Why did you tell them about my secret?!" she asked out loud. "What's the big deal?" he challenged. "Oh, so you're picking a fight?" she asked, ready in battle position. "Oh wow, the great Sting Eucliffe is starting a fight with a lady." mocked Minerva. Sting's eyebrow twitched and said "Go home, Aika." "Fine!" Aika pouted and walked out. "Arc of Time, Restore." Ultear dropped by and said to Aika "You sure do have a lovely eye color, Ai. Why don't we go to the mall?" Aika brightened up "Okey!"**  
**

**Going to Aika/Lucy's Guardians**

"Tsugumi! Let's race and see who can reach the other side and get back here! The winner will be the first to see Sabertooth and the loser will be the last!" shouted Mayumi. "Mayumi-san, you already know that Tsugumi is a good athlete. It's already clear that Tsu-tsu will win." whispered Corine. "Bring it on, Yumi!" Tsugumi accepted Mayumi's challenge and dived to the starting line. "Ready, get set...GO!" Sapphire shouted. Team Natsu (except Erza) ran to the swimming pool to see the competition. "What are they doing, Yuki?" asked Happy. "They're doing their weekly Sports Competition." Yuki replied, not even looking at Happy. "Oh, ok. Yui-san, may I ask you something?" asked Happy. Happy covered his mouth. "Oops! I m-meant Yuki-san. You know Yuki-san, you reminded me of a friend back in Edolas. Her name was Yui. She's an exceed. She has baby pink fur and green eyes. Before we left Edolas with Lucy and the others, I visited her only to know that she went down a sickness called Leukemia. She died right after we left, but I already know she's happy because she can rest in peace now after all the wars she has been part of. The Queen of Extalia, Shagotte, let her to be a part of Extalia's military. She saw the deaths of her fellow soldiers. She never knew what peace was like. What she only saw in her whole life was pure war, blood and killing. She joined the military because she wants to give peace to Extalia. She always has blood in her paws. She's pretty mean but she also have a soft side." Happy explained, trying to hold back the tears in remembering his best friend's painful past. "Oh, that also makes me remember my days in the military. I was born there and was raised to become a soldier. I became a soldier at age 12 for my prowess at physical combat and my shooting skills. I also did not know what peace is like. All of my sufferings ended when Aika's father offered to let me join his daughter's guardians and said that there will be less suffering when I just forget them. I remembered the day when all of my sufferings in the military ended.**  
**

**Flashback**

_Some of the soldiers, including Yuki, were in the infirmary recovering after a war with rebels. Yuki suffered from fatal injuries and was lying on a bed. "Azura's dead now. What's the purpose of living?" Yuki thought. She fell asleep while crying for her dead friend, Azura, but heard the conversation outside. _**  
**

_"Of course, Mr. Byakuran. We do have an expert at physical combat. But still, she's just a girl at age 13. Would you like to meet her?" asked a doctor. "Why sure. She's perfect for a Storm Guardian." smiled Byakuran  
_

_"YUUUKI, wake up please." the doctor woke up Yuki. Yuki stood up to see a man with white hair and light purple eyes. Beside him stood a young girl probably has the same age as her. The girl had blond hair that reaches to her waist and light purple eyes. "Hi, I'm Aika. I hope we can be great friends." the girl named Aika smiled at Yuki. "And this is my dad, Byakuran." she pointed to the man. "Hi." Byakuran smiled. Aika offered her hand for a handshake and Yuki gladly accepted it.  
_

**End of Flashback**_  
_

"From that day on, I was freed from the military to live with the other guardians." Yuki finished. "You sure do have known what pain is." Happy said. "Hey, Happy and Yuki! Let's go to Earthland!" exclaimed Mayumi. Mayumi ripped space and time to create a portal. "Hop in!" smiled Mayumi. The Guardians and Team Natsu went inside the portal and was transported to Earthland.**  
**

**Aika's POV**

I was now infront of Fairy Tail. I took a deep breath and kicked the doors open. The guild lightened up and hugged me. While they were asking questions, a certain girl came upfront.

"What's that bitch doing here?" she asked sarcastically. "If I'm a bitch, then what are you?" I counter-asked. The guild was holding their laugh. "Well, I'm a beautiful lady who is strong, gorgeous and elegant." she proudly said. Everyone has a poker face on. "What?" she asked. They suddenly laughed. "How pathetic! How could she think that?" a guild member pointed out. "Yeah! She's not elegant, she's just a slut who always clings on Natsu." a girl said while laughing. "You may have won this time, but I swear I'm going to make you look weak." she exclaimed. Lisanna turned around to walk but she tripped which made the guild say "Ouch! That gotta hurt.".

* * *

Lucy: And that's all, minna-san! The author worked her brains out. ^^;**  
**

Erza: Quite good but lacks fighting.

Lucy: That's because the fight can wait. You already know the author is unconscious for 5 days.

Erza: Oh, right.

All: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: New chappie peps. Now, Erz, would ya please say the disclaimer?

Erza: My pleasure. Rose-san doesn't own Fairy Tail. She only owns the OC's.

Me: Thank you. Now let's stop talking bout' dem sh*t and start this. I'm goin for a booze with Cana. Erza, you're in charge. You can torture them if you like.

Erza: I'll make sure that everything goes smoothly.

Me:And people, I use abbreviation like 'IKR(Means I know right?), BTW(means by the way), LOL(means laugh out loud)etc. Deal with it.

"Statement"

Happenings

_Thoughts_

_**Songs**  
_

**Places and/or POVS**_**  
**_

**(Author's note)**

* * *

**Normal POV, Arco Family guardians.  
**

Mayumi puffed her cheeks and said "This is so boring without Boss Aika." The Guardians and Team Natsu were walking around Magnolia heading to Fairy Tail after they transported themselves thanks to Mayumi's gift of ripping space and time. "Give me back my BOMBS!" Yuki chased Tsugumi after Tsugumi stole Yuki's bombs which Hayato gave for her birthday(apparently, she has a lifetime supply.). Corine became irritated and took out two shotguns with Lightning Flames and pointed them at Tsugumi and Yuki. "Bicker one more time or I'll shoot your fucking heads off." Corine mercilessly and expressionlessly said with a cold stare that can kill. "Y-yes, ma'am!" the Sun and Storm Guardians stood straight and stopped fighting. They arrived at Fairy Tail where a chair almost hit Mayumi. Gray went to block Mayumi but was surprised to see that Mayumi easily dodged and took out her Mamba Pistol surrounded with rain-class flames and shot the chair which was destroyed. "Bull's eye!" Mayumi said joyfully. "You're getting really good at using your pistol, Yumi!" Yuzuki patted Mayumi's head. "Thanks. Rushi! Where are youu?" Mayumi shouted. "Right here!" Lucy waved at them. "Yo, carnivore. Let's fight!" entered a violet haired girl with heterochromia which is easily seen because her left eye is red and the other one is blue. She wears an indigo outfit with amber highlights. "Not now, Sheffield." said Lucy. "Right now we've got to deal with Akiza and the Gesso Famiglia who are hiding in Amber Falls, west of Fiore which can take us 4 days if we ride a train and 3 days if we use our flames. We will have to use approximately 50% of our flames while flying. Now go pack and after we defeat them, we can fight. Now scram!" Lucy continued and uses her .44 Magnum to shot the place where Sheffield was standing. Everyone had a poker face on then returned to their normal routines. "How'd you know the hiding place of your sister?" asked Sheffield. "By going to a parallel world." replied Lucy plainly. Team Natsu's jaw dropped when all of Lucy's guardians suddenly ignited their earrings and chokers. "The plan sounds good." Yuki smiled like a maniac. "Let's go practice then. Natsu, you're the dummy." Corine said and looked at Natsu with If-you-don't-agree-then-we'll-have-to-make-you-a-snack-for-Cerberus look. Natsu nodded not wanting to be a snack for the guardian of the gates of hell. "She's as scary as Erza." Natsu gulped. Erza heard what Natsu said. "Pardon?" she asked. "N-nothing, ma'am." Natsu saluted. "Well, well, Aika. Seems like you brought the Demon Snipers back. Finally our strongest team came home once again." Makarov grinned. "Well, yeah." said Lucy. "THEN LET'S CELEBRATE! CHEERS FOR THE RETURN OF THE DEMON SNIPERS!" Makarov shouted while raising a mug full of beer. The whole guild cheered and Yuki made a suggestion. "Let's play games. The first will be "Break the Pinata!" "That sounds great!" said Cana. "Who'll try to break the pinata first?" asked Mirajane. "Remember the rules. You cannot use Magic." said Makarov. Juvia was up first and tried to hit the pinata. She hit the pinata but was not strong enough to break it. After 5 minutes, Mayumi was up. She did a backflip and kicked the pinata open, revealing candies and such. _I like the way I backflip. I hope Yamamoto-san does too. _Mayumi thought. Mayumi secretly has a crush on Yamamoto since they were young. But Mayumi never shows it to anyone, not even to Lucy. It saddened her at the thought that Yamamoto doesn't like her as much as she likes him. Mayumi went back to her senses and was complimented by her fellow guildmates. After a few games, it was Mirajane's turn to suggest something. This made everyone, except Erza, have chills way down to their spines for Mirajane's suggestions are always creepy. "I'll suggest a singing contest." smiled the S-Class Mage. The guild let out a sigh of relief. "I'll be choosing the competitors which are all girls. These are Lucy, Corine, Mayumi, Everelle, Shizuru, Hani and Sheffield." The girls that were called had a jaw drop. Gajeel went near the stage but was blocked by Erza, Yuki, Mirajane and Corine. "Not this time, bastard. Go eat iron or something!" Yuki angrily said. Gajeel, not wanting to taste these women's wrath, slowly walked back to his seat. "The judges will be the ones who will volunteer. No pressure." said Mirajane. Erza, Yuki and Mirajane herself volunteered to be the judges. The contest started with Corine going first. Corine got up the stage and gets ready to sing.

(Song is Izayoi Namida.)

**_amatsukaze yo toki no ha sae  
kono omoi wa izayoi ni..._**

**_rin to shita anata to onaji  
taorarenu hana iro wa nioedo  
kotonoha mo todokanai mama  
ureu eda kara kieta_**

**_anata no sora o tobu, chou ni narenu no nara  
sono kanashimi kurushimi o kuraitsukusu oni demo kamawanai_**

**_amatsukaze yo toki no ha sae kono omoi o maichiraseto  
yume yo setsuna kono kokoro wa sanagi no mama rinne no hate  
kasumu sora izayoi namida_**

**_me o ibuku anata no you na gou no hana iro wa nioedo  
maimodoru kono kotodama  
tagau sugata demo yoi to..._**

**_itoshii sora o mau chou ni narenu no nara  
kuruoshii yo ni saita anata o kowasu oni demo kamawanai_**

**_amatsukaze yo kono ha tayori ni kono omoi o todoketakute  
toki yo setsuna kanau ouse wa haru no yoin rinne no hate  
aogu sora izayoi tsukiyo_**

**_amatsukaze yo toki no ha sae kono omoi o maichiraseto  
yume yo setsuna kono kokoro wa sanagi no mama rinne no hate  
kasumu sora izayoi namida_**

**_amatsukaze yo kono ha tayori ni kono omoi o todoketakute  
toki yo setsuna kanau ouse wa haru no yoin rinne no hate  
aogu sora izayoi tsukiyo_**

The guild clapped their hands, with some whistling, after Corine's song. Corine got down the stage and returned to her seat. "Up next is Lucy with her song, Mai Kaze!" announced Levy. Lucy plainly walked up the stairs and got the mic. She started singing.

**_Ikusen no mirai yori mo  
Isshun no ima wo tsuyoku ikitai  
Naraku no hotori de sae mo  
Kakete yukeru Anata to nara  
Mau kaze no gotoku_**

**_Aragaenu jidai no yaiba ni  
Kizutsuite taorete nao  
Yume ni mishi hikari wo shinjite  
Hisakata wo aogite  
Ah, Waga mi ni Ah, kaetemo  
Anata wo mamoreru nara_**

**_Hageshiki kaze ni nare Kono inori  
Sadame Kaeru hodo Ima sugu  
Yoake no kaze ni nare Kurayami no tobira  
Kojiakeru kaze ni_**

**_Ikutose no chigiri yori mo  
Hitotabi no kizuna Daite ikiyou  
Sakura mau sora wo miage  
Waratta hi wa Utakata demo  
Tokoyo no omoide  
_**

**_Oshiyoseru jidai no aranami  
Oboretemo kokorozashi wa  
Akatsuki no hikari no gotoku ni  
Ano sora wo someyuku  
Ah, Namida wa Ah, Misenai  
Anata to chikattakara_**

**Hageshiki_ kaze ni nare Kono omoi  
Tsumi wo arau ame Furasete  
Yoake no kaze ni nare Kono kuni ga itsuka  
Akeyuku hi made_**

**_Aragaenu jidai no yaiba ni  
Kizutsuite taorete nao  
Yume ni mishi hikari wo shinjite  
Hisakata wo aogite  
Ah, Waga mi ni Ah, kaetemo  
Anata wo mamoreru nara  
_**

**_Hageshiki kaze ni nare Kono inori  
Sadame Kaeru hodo Ima sugu  
Yoake no kaze ni nare Kurayami no tobira  
Kojiakeru kaze ni_**

Lucy finished her song and bowed. Everyone, excluding Lisanna DUH!,was astonished because they never heard her sing. They didn't even realize that the beautiful young lady was a very gifted singer indeed. They clapped their hands. Lucy walked back to her guardians. Mayumi was up next and was secretly dedicating her song for Yamamoto. Mayumi went to the stage, trying to be calm(Key word: _trying). _"Hm, never heard of Mayumi singing before but what ever! We just need to see if she sings great like Lucy and Corine!" Levy stated. Mayumi started singing(also playing the piano.).

_**Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke  
Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni**_

_**yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki**_  
_**Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni**_

_**Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo**_  
_**itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni**_

_**Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru**_  
_**Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no**_

_**Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne**_  
_**Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni**_

_**Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne**_  
_**Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni**_

Everyone looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Mayumi was so good at singing! What would be Everelle's, the Guild's Diva, song? The blunette walked up to the stage, her green eyes full of pride, and choose her song which was Papermoon(requested by Neolazer. Much to the courtesy of for showing me the english ver.) Jason from Sorcerer's Magazine appeared mostly because the famous Everelle Silverwing is going to sing her newest song, Papermoon.

**_I'm falling down into my shadow  
Holding my breath  
The deadly night is waiting_**

**_Don't be scared  
of the pumpkin carriage the witch drew  
Cuz it can show in your eyes_**

**_See you in your dreams  
Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare_**

**_Fairy Blue  
For you I'll smash the stars  
and put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you believe in me!  
When you're lost "here"  
I am... "forever" with your soul  
_**

**_If you look up, just like the shining moon..._**

**_A symbol rises to the top  
on the card I dropped in the sweet crimson jam  
_**

_**Your destiny - if you wish **_  
_**Any sort of world **_  
_**Can be yours**_

_**Don't confuse me  
No one can break me down  
**_

_**Fairy Blue  
You gave me a reason to live  
in an "eternity" of captivity  
If you shout for me  
I will find you, my dear!  
Wherever you are  
And free you from that ensnaring curse**_

_**No one believes in me  
There are times when I'm degraded  
Even so, your words  
will always echo in my heart**_

_**Fairy Blue  
For you I'll smash the stars  
and arrange them into a "sign"  
Whenever you lose hesitate, losing sight of your dreams  
I want you to look up**_

_**Fairy Blue  
You gave me a reason to live  
A "faith" called captivity  
You are not alone  
When you're lost "here"  
I am... "forever" with your soul**_

_**We can make it through, if you believe **_

Jason really took alot of Ever's pictures. Everybody clapped. The rest of the day went very nice. Lucy moved to Fairy Hills along with her guardians. Though, the same boy who spied on her 2 nights before was still following her. Who could this boy be?

* * *

**Me: **That was effen long! Took me too long, ne?

**Natsu: **Thanks to you and this loong scene, we were able to have our 79th date.

**Me: ***Jaw drop.* 5 months since you two started dating and you already have 79 dates?

**Lucy: **Yep! Actually it's almost our anniversary!

**Me: **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh keeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Thanks for your patience, guys! See you in the next chappie! R&R! Me and the others are going on a vacation. Ja ne! *See's the others already outside.* Minna-san! Chotto matte! (This has 2,031 words!)


	7. OC Forms

Hiya, guyz! I'm starting to think that I'm getting low on OC's in my story so I'm giving you guys a blank form so your OC's will be featured. Anyways, a child of two dimensions is my term of a person with parents from different dimensions. Only dimension chosen will be Earthland and, erm, Mafia World A.K.A Modern Era Earth.

**Mage form:**

Name:**  
**

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Length:

Gender:

Personality:

Magic:

Guild(Dun worry, you can make your own guild!):

Occupation:

Guild Mark(Exclusive for the ones that has their own guild.):

Guild Mark Location:

Guild Mark Color:

Outfit:

Weapon:

History:

Relatives:

Town of birth:

**Mafia Form:**

Name:**  
**

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Length:

Gender:

Personality:

Flame:

Famiglia(Extra description same as 'Guild'):

Occupation:

Outfit:

Weapon:

History:

Relatives:

Town of birth:

**Child of Two Dimensions form:**

Name:**  
**

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Length:

Gender:

Personality:

Magic:

Guild:

Occupation:

Guild Mark:

Guild Mark Location:

Guild Mark Color:

Flame:

Famiglia:

Occupation:

Outfit:

Weapon:

History:

Relatives:

Town of birth:

Home Dimension:

AAAND that's all folks! I'm still working on the next chappie since I'm having a major writer's block. You want to submit more than one OC's? Mmmkay as long as it won't surpass the limit of 5. Ja ne!


	8. Extra Part 1

Me: WELCOME TO THE FUCKING EXTRA PART OF HOPE SHINING IN A DIFFERENT WORLD!

Lucy: Language, Rose.

Me: *Does not listen to Lucy and weighs a watermelon.* ohhhhhhhhh! It has 25.09 niggawatts!

Natsu: *Running around like mad and goes to Lucy then grabs her.* NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, GRAB A CACTUS!

Gray: *Goes to Erza.* YO DAWG! WE HERD U LIKE ARMOURS SO WE PUT AN ARMOUR IN YA ARMOUR SO YOU CAN DEFEND WHILE YOU ATTACK.

Lucy: Is it me or did Gray, Natsu and Rose made the team of "Baka Trio"?

Erza: Let's go to our FB'S then.

* * *

(IKNOWIT'SBAD,IKNOWIT'SNOTGOOD,IKNOWIT'SNOTREVIEW-WORTHY)_  
_

**Lucy Heartfillia **Awe Yea!

**Lucy Heartfillia has a new a ****new weekly high score ****on Diamond Dash!**

Lucy Heartfillia's high score is now: 6, 567, 999

Like · Comment · Beat Lucy Heartfillia · _15 minutes ago_

**Natsu Dragneel **How

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Gray Fullbuster **The

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Loke Spirit **Fuck

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Aquarius Spirit **Did

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Sting Eucliffe **You

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Rouge Cheney **Do_  
_

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Happy Exceed **That?

Like · _15 minutes ago_

**Lucy Heartfillia **By playing, duh!

Like · _14 minutes ago · _

**Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox **and 64265287428 others like this.

**Lisanna Strauss **IKR?

Like · _14 minutes ago_

**Carla Exceed** Did you guys drop your head when you were young or you all are just plain dumb?_  
_

Like · _14 minutes ago_

**Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfillia, Laxus Dreyar **and 12345678 others like this

**Lucy Heartfillia **is looking at another set of pictures on _**No Hope For The Human Race.**_

Like · Comment · Follow Post · _23 minutes ago_

_**Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet **and 9356143 others like this__  
_

**Gray Fullbuster **You've been looking at those kind of pictures for like 3 hours_  
_

Like · _22 minutes ago_

**Lucy Heartfillia **Okay, I stopped. I'm going to play Dragon City or Diamond Dash._  
_

Like · _22 minutes ago_

**Erza Scarlet **I suggest you to play Social Wars.

Like · _21 minutes ago_

**Lucy Heartfillia** I'll pass_  
_

Like · _21 minutes ago_

**Natsu Dragneel **Dragon City sounds cool. I better start playing it._  
_

Like · _21 minutes ago_

**Mirajane Strauss **Lucy's been playing Diamond Dash lately. I'm gonna try that game._  
_

Like · _21 minutes ago_

**Lucy Heartfillia **Hey guys! It's Comedy Time! You see, I met this gay terrorist named Yomama Bin Shoppin'? lol_  
_

Like · Comment · Follow Post ·_ 29 minutes ago_

**Natsu Dragneel **Cool one, Luce! They see me firin', they hatin'._  
_

Like · _28 minutes ago_

* * *

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT MAKING FACEBOOK FANFICTIONS! PLS 4GIVE ME!


	9. Chapter 7

**OMYGAWRSHOMYGAWRSH****OMYGAWRSHOMYGAWRSH****OMYGAWRSHOMYGAWRSH****OMYGAWRSHOMYGAWRSH I AHM SO SOWRRY! I HAVE THIS EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA MEGA ULTRA SUPER HUGE BIG WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway, Lucy's boobs are now a little smaller. Tehehehe! Anyway, do you want me to make another crossover? Meh, I was thinking of finishing this one. Trollolololol!**

**Natsu: About time! Wait, who is the main paring of this xover?**

**Not gunna tell!**

**Natsu: TELL MHE!**

**NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBAR!**

**Natsu: GIMME A CRUE!**

**THE FEMALE ONE IS RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Natsu: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ISH DA MALE ONE?**

**NOT GUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNA TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEHL!**

**Lucy: You should really stop reading M-rated fanfics of Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was looking at my Facebook using my iPhone in the guild when Tsuna and his Guardians appear. "Now what? "Lucy asked, standing up. "Lambo wants some of your cookies..." Hayato trailed. Lucy twitched her right eyebrow as an angry tick mark appeared on her head and the temperature getting higher because of her anger. The others started to cover their ears as well as the guild. "YOU CAME HERE FOR THAT ONE FUCKING BULLSHIT?!" Lucy shouted/asked out loud. "I WANT A BREAK FROM MAKING COOKIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lucy shouted again. Lucy was completely pissed. She pulled out her .44 Magnum and started shooting bullets at Lambo, who ran for his dear life. While Lucy was chasing Lambo, the same man 5 nights before was spying on her. "Nii-chan?" Lucy paused for a bit then continued chasing poor Lambo. (A/N Any suggestions for the name of Lucy's soon-to-be-revealed twin brother? And I'm going to make the battle scene a bit more EARLY)

**Outside of the guild**

A 17 year-old girl with white hair and chocolate brown eyes was nearing Fairy Tail, a deadly aura surrounding her though she looks like she's going to enjoy the event going to happen. "Gesso Famiglia, apprestare.*" she said. The Gesso Famiglia got out their weapons, burning in the different Flames of the Sky. "ASSALTO!*" she commanded. The Gesso Famiglia shot attacks on the building. The smoke was so thick that no one can see through it. "Star Shield!" the guild was protected by a star shaped shield made up of Sun-class Flames. "Sky Slaughter!" a thousand of Sky-class bullets shot out of the smoke, revealing Aika pointing her .44 Magnum. "Dear sister, do you think you can defeat me with that attack?" the girl asked. "Good to see you again, Akiza. I see you got more pathetic members." Aika smirked, pulling out her Snow-class katanas. (Yes,yes. I used that thing. Hey! Sky class people can control ANY type of the Flames of the Sky.) Akiza responded by pulling out her Hail-class kodachis. (Hail-class flames has an ability to solidify any kind of matter, even plasma. Hail class flames are white colored and has mini hailstones floating around it.) The twin sisters clashed, sound waves of metal clashing together was everywhere. A kitten then walked by. It was snowy white with blue eyes. It looked at Aika and meowed. "Awww! Wook at the cute wittle kwitty!" she squealed. She picked it up and then ran to the guild. "I'm gunna name you..." she stopped running and thought deeply with the kitten in her arms. "I'm going to name you Yuki!" She hugged the kitten and ran to the guild. "WHAT?! YOU'RE NAMING THAT CAT AFTER ME?!" Yuuki shouted. "NO, I CHANGED MY MIND! HER NAME IS SNOW NOW!" Aika/Lucy shouted back. "WELL THANK YOU BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO KILL THAT KITTEN!" Yuki counter-shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucy counter counter-shouted. "YEAH, I WAS GOING TO _**PAINFULLY**_ AND _**SLOWLY**_ TORTURE THAT AND THEN LEAVE IT ALONE IN A ROOM WITHOUT FOOD AND WATER FOR 10 DAYS AND THEN SLICE IT TO 10 PIECES AND THEN FEED IT TO MY BOX ANIMAL!" Yuki counter counter counter-shouted. "IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE FUR ON HER, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN WITH 1000 TRILLION BULLETS FOR MY GUN AND SHOOT YOU _**MER-CI-LESS-LY,**_YOU GOT THAT!" Lucy counter counter counter counter-shouted. "TRY AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Yuki counter counter counter counter counter-shouted.

78 COUNTER SHOUTS LATER

Lucy came out of the guild looking furious. "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT YOU PUTTING ME INSIDE A CAVE FULL OF LAVA!" Lucy shouted "YEA, AND I'LL PUT BILLIONS OF CREEPERS, ENDERMEN, GHASTS, MAGMA CUBES, ZOMBIE PIGMEN AND ZOMBIES THERE!" Yuki shouted back. "SO YOU'RE PLAYING CREATIVE MULTIPLAYER HUH?! THEN I'LL RE-SPAWN MYSELF IN FRONT OF YOU AND PUT A CREEPER THEN I'LL LOG OUT!" Lucy shouted back "THEN I'LL LOG OUT FIRST!" Yuki shouted back. "So they're talking about Minecraft now?" Natsu asked "Yeah, they've been doing this since we were 13." Mayumi replied. Corine was busy reading articles about macaws in Wikipedia.

_**Spix's Macaw** (Cyanopsitta spixii), also known as the **Little Blue Macaw**, is a Brazilian macaw and the only small blue macaw. It is a member of Arini tribe in the subfamily Arinae (Neotropical parrots), part of the familyPsittacidae (the true parrots). It was first described by German naturalist Georg Marcgrave, when he was working in the State of Pernambuco, Brazil in 1638 and it is named for German naturalist Johann Baptist von Spix, who collected a specimen in 1819 on the bank of the Rio São Francisco in northeast Bahia in Brazil._

_The species inhabited riparian Caraibeira (Tabebuia aurea) woodland galleries in the drainage basin of the Rio São Francisco within the Caatinga dry forest climate of interior northeastern Brazil. It had a very restricted naturalhabitat due to its dependence on the tree for nesting, feeding and roosting. It fed primarily on seeds and nuts of Caraiba and various Euphorbiaceae (spurge) shrubs, the dominant vegetation of the Caatinga. Due to deforestation in its limited range and specialized habitat, the bird has been rare in the wild throughout the twentieth century. It has always been very rare in captivity, partly due to the remoteness of its natural range._

_The IUCN regard the Spix's Macaw as critically endangered and possibly extinct in the wild. Its last known stronghold in the wild was in northeastern Bahia, Brazil and the last known wild bird was a male that vanished in 2000. The species is now maintained through a captive breeding program at several conservation organizations under the aegis of the Brazilian government. It is listed on CITES Appendix I, which makes trade illegal except for legitimate conservation, scientific or educational purposes._

_The Brazilian government department of natural resources (ICMBio) is conducting a project Ararinha-Azul with an associated plan to restore the species to the wild as soon as sufficient breeding birds and restored habitat are available._

_Spix's Macaw is the only known species of the genus Cyanopsitta. The genus name is derived from the Latincyano and psitta (a shortened form of psittacus), which are in turn are derived from the Ancient Greek kuanosmeaning "blue" and psittakos meaning "parrot". The species name spixii is a Latinized word derived form of the surname "Spix", hence Cyanopsitta spixii means "blue parrot of Spix". The genus Cyanopsitta is one of six genera of Central and South American macaws in the tribe Arini, which also includes all the other long-tailed New World parrots. Tribe Arini together the Amazonian parrots and a few miscellaneous genera make up subfamilyArinae of Neotropical parrots in family Psittacidae of true parrots.[3][4]_

_In 1638 Georg Marcgrave was the first European naturalist to observe and describe the species; however, it is named for Johann Baptist von Spix, who collected the type specimen in May 1819 in Brazil, but misidentified it as a Hyacinth Macaw.[5] Spix's mistake was noticed in 1832 by German professor of zoology Johann Wagler, who realized that the 1819 specimen was smaller and a different color than the Hyacinth Macaw and he designated the new species as "Sittace spixii". It wasn't until 1854 that naturalist Prince Charles Bonaparte properly placed it in its own genus, designating the bird Cyanopsitta spixi [sic],[6] based on important morphological differences between it and the other blue macaws.[7] It was listed as Cyanopsittacus spixi [sic] by Italian zoologist Tommaso Salvadori in his 1891 Catalog of the Birds in the British Museum.[8]_

_Naturalists have noted the Spix similarity to other smaller members of tribe Arini based on general morphology as long ago as Rev. F.G. Dutton, president of the Avicultural Society U.K. in 1900: "it's more like a conure".;('conure' is not a defined taxon - in Dutton's time, it referred to the archaic genus Conurus; today those would be among the smaller non-macaw parakeets in Arini).[9] Brazilian ornithologist Helmut Sick stated in 1981: "Cyanopsitta spixii...is not a real macaw".[10] (Sick's remark was in the context of an article on Lear's Macaw, a larger blue macaw. He recognized, as Spix had not 150 years before, that C. spixii is notably different from the larger macaws)._

_The morphology-based taxonomy of C. spixii, intermediate between the macaws and the smaller Arini, has been confirmed by recent molecular phylogenetic studies. In a 2008 molecular phylogenetic study of 69 parrot genera,[11] the clade diagrams indicate that C. spixii split from the ancestral parakeets before the differentiation of the modern macaws. However, not all of the macaw genera were represented in the study. The study also states that diversification of the Neotropical parrot lineages occurred starting 33 mya, a period roughly coinciding with the separation of South America from West Antarctica. The author notes that the study challenges the classifications of British ornithologists Nigel Collar andIan Rowley in the encyclopedic Handbook of the Birds of the World, volume 4 (1997). A 2011 study by the same authors which includes key genera of macaws further elucidates the macaw taxonomy: the clade diagram of that study places C. spixii in a clade including the macaw genera which is sister to a clade containing the Aratingas and other smaller parakeets. Within the macaw clade, C. spixii was the first taxon to diverge from the ancestral macaws; its nearest relatives are the Red-bellied Macaw (Orthopsittaca manilata) and the Blue-headed Macaw (Primolius couloni)._

_Spix's Macaw is 55–57 cm (21.5–23.5 in) long with a tail length of 26–38 cm (10.2–15 in), weighs 318 gm (11.4 oz) (males), 288 gm (10.2 oz) (females) and has a wingspan of 64 cm (25.2 in). It is various shades of blue, including a pale blue head, pale blue underparts, and vivid blue upperparts, wings, and tail. The underside of the wings and tail are black. In adults there is a bare area of grey facial skin and the legs and feet are almost black. In adults the beak is entirely grey-black and the irises are yellow. The species is easy to identify being the only small blue macaw and also by its grey bare facial skin. The external appearance of the male and female are identical. In common with many parrots, they have zygodactyl feet with two forward facing and two rearward facing toes._

_Juveniles are similar to the adults, but they have a white stripe along the center of the top of the beak (along theculmen), which is also seen in juvenile Red-bellied Macaws. In juveniles the bare facial skin is pale grey and the irises are brown._

_Its lifespan in the wild is unknown; the only documented bird (the last wild male), was older than 20 years. The eldest bird in captivity died at age 34 years_

(That was the part where Corine read.)

After Lucy and Yuki's argument, Lucy easily kicked the Gesso famiglia out of the Fiore dimension.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. ^_^'' Anyway, here's the meanings.**

**apprestare- be prepared.**

**assalto- attack.**

**I'm not really good at Italian so, sorry if the meanings are wrong. This has 2020 words.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay! The secondary couple for this story is...MAYUMI AND TAKESHI! Clap, clap, clap!**

**Mayumi: 0/0 WHAT?!**

**Takeshi: Why did I ever agree to this? -_-'**

**I blackmailed you!**

**Takeshi: Grrrrrr...**

**Wow! So rare to see Takeshi mad.**

**Mayumi: I am soo gonna torture you!**

**No! Pweash, Mayumi-chan. *Watery puppy eyes.* Don't towchur mwe.**

**Mayumi: It's not gonna work this time!**

**Okay...Then I'll make a perverted scene for you both. *Creepy face***

**Mayumi and Takeshi: NOOOOOO!**

**Lucy: Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kingdom Hearts, Hetalia, Minecraft, Facebook or Dragon City.  
**

**Oh my God. I can't EVEN remember who is who. Okay, lemme start remembering. **

**Lucy/Aika=Sky, **

**Mayumi Mizuna=Rain, **

**Yuki Chiba=Storm, **

**Corine Unazaki=Lightning, **

**Sheffield Vargas=Cloud,(Ahahahaha! Hetalia fans will know why the heck am I laughing.)**

**Yuzuki Yoshinaga=Mist, **

**Alicia=Random Arco Famiglia member. **

**Nanami Yukimura=Snow**

**Also, someofthecharactersareooc. -I said that quickly.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Mayumi and Takeshi were inside a room doing something while Lucy and co. are eavesdropping. Then, they heard Mayumi talk.

"The hole is too small. It's never gonna get in." And then, Takeshi replied.

"Don't worry. It's gonna fit."

"No, it's not!"

"Come on. It's almost in." With that, Lucy and co. were blushing really hard. _Are they doing *that*?_was their thought.

"Ouch! Now, look! It's bleeding damn you." That was their last straw. They barged in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" they synchronized. The silver-haired girl and the raven haired man blinked in disbelief. "Takeshi was just teaching me how to sew." Mayumi said, still having her look of disbelief.

"Yeah, and the needle missed and went straight to Mayumi's finger." Takeshi continued. "We thought that you both were having -beep-" commented Tsuna. "Takeshi, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Mayumi while taking out her Mamba Pistol. "Why, I think I am." Takeshi replied while taking out his katana with a very deadly smile.

The two Rain guardians were now having a very deadly glare rivaling Erza's. Lucy, Tsuna and their guardians (except Mayumi and Takeshi.) suddenly ran faster than a freaking track star leaving Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, The Strauss Siblings and the other Dragon Slayers confused. And, before you can say 'watch out', they were attacked by a wave of Rain Flames. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" synchronized Gajeel, Gray and Natsu.

**~FAIRY TAIL!~**

"Mayumi, we're sorry!" cried out Gray after receiving a very painful kick in the shin. "Looks like you have some dirty minds, eh, Tsuna?" Takeshi commented while torturing his own boss. "What will we do to be forgiven?" asked Gajeel, who was being tortured slowly by Mayumi, the latter playing with a metal spoon in front of his face.

"Well, let's see..." Mayumi took out a very long list. "Hm...Hanged on top of the guild, be a target for shooting practice, melting all metal, strip him in front of the whole guild, shave of his hair etc." Gajeel paled every time the tortures got more...torturous. "...feed it to a sea serpent, taking Levy for myself, have him locked up in a room with Zeref etc." Mayumi continued reading the list while Gajeel looks like his soul just left the world. Makarov just sweatdropped at the sight.

"Okay then. This year's Grand Magic Games are coming so you bastards START TRAINING FOR MASTER MAVIS' SAKE!" he suddenly shouted. "You heard him, _estupidos_, GO START TRAINING! And Gajeel, I'mma taek yer iron 'kay?" Mayumi said as she took Gajeel's snack. Apparently, Mayumi is 1/4 spanish. Considering that her grandmother is half Spanish.(yesh, I'm weird.) "Gyaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm extremely feeling homesick! I want to extremely watch Hetalia." Tsugumi commented.

Yuki just ignored her while playing Kingdom Hearts with her PSP. "Damn creepers." Lucy said irritated, having to build her house in Minecraft all over again. "Hm...I think I got over 100 requests in Facebook. What about you, Corine?" asked Sheffield. "I got some requests in Dragon City." Corine replied. "I got an idea!" Yuzuki suddenly appeared on Sheffield.

"The hell Yuzuki!" Said Sheffield. "We will all go to Italy and enjoy for once!" Yuzuki shouted _**REAL**_ loud. "Hell no! I want to train so I can kill the living daylight out of Minerva!" Lucy shouted. "I actually thought you were speaking about Feliciano!" Tsugumi giggled. "Pervert."

"This is so totally unawesome!" Tsugumi said as she laid her head on the table. "Now you're quoting Prussia." Corine said. "Meh. Sure would like some pasta right now." Tsugumi imagined herself eating loads and loads pasta. "Italy." "Would like to train right now." "Germany." "I would like, totally paint my house pink when I like, totally get home." "Poland." "Damn." "Romano." "Tomatoes." "Spain." "Hey, he has a nice ass."

"Tsugumi, when you look at a world map, what do you see?" asked Corine. "Lot's and lot's of hot, humanized countries." Tsugumi answered. Yuzuki went to Tsugumi's side and taps her shoulder. "Hm?" Yuzuki handed her a certificate. "Congratulations. You are now officially a Hetalian." Yuzuki shook Tsugumi's hand while wearing a poker face.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. Blame my writer's block... ;_;**


End file.
